wotfandomcom-20200222-history
A Memory of Light/Chapter 42
Summary : The defenders of the valley are falling fast. Most have pulled back to the slopes of Shayol Ghul, dealing with Darkhounds and Trollocs. The Windfinders have lost control of the storm and lightning crashes down, killing many on both sides of the fight. Aviendha moves quick to avoid the balefire Hessalam is hurling at her. She finds some cover as the Forsaken is distracted by Cadsuane's team of channnelers. An odd mist rises and she sees what appears to be Trollocs attacking each other. With no time to ponder the cause, she runs from her previous position to a vantage point, hoping to catch Hesallam unaware. When she reaches her vantage point however, she finds herself standing on a rock that is supported by nothing. A bubble of evil has arisen. Her rock is hit with balefire causing her to dive for cover. Here she finds Amys. They agree to attack Hessalam at the same time, hoping the two of them plus Cadsuane's team will be enough to overpower her. Aviendha agrees and as she runs to her position she realises plants are growing sporadically around the battlefield. The black and white clouds have clashed together to create the ancient symbol of the Aes Sedai. "Under this sign shall he conquer". '' She reaches her position with a good view of Hessalam but must wait for Amys. As she does something moves slightly beside her. She spins putting a blast of Fire through their chest. She looks down to see that it was Rhuarc. : Mishraile wants to leave. He didn't agree to fight the Heroes of the Horn. Alviarin reminds him this is the Last Battle and he should have expected nothing less. He doesn't understand why M'Hael allowed her to bond Nensen, putting her in charge of their group. Across the battlefield, a flash of light and the sound of dragons. Aliviarin orders them there. Mishraile tries to argue but backs down at her anger. Mishraile thinks he will have to kill her and Nensen for this. They step out the gateway to where the dragons had been fired from. She orders them to find where exactly so Donalo can read the residue. Mishraile helps search, thinking he will also have to kill Donalo - after he helps him escape that is. He tries proposing the idea but looks up and sees a tall man with red-gold hair - the Dragon Reborn himself. The Dragon sees them as they see him and flees through a gateway. They get the others to follow as Donalo reads the residue. It opens and they see al'Thor against a tree stump, exhausted. He runs further away and they follow, all of a sudden losing the One Power. Mishraile realizes they've been led into a Stedding. He tries to run but Ogier hands grab him and his friends. : The Ogier, those too ancient to fight, tell Pevara and Androl that the captives will be taken care of. A few decades of peace may help them calm down. They return to the Field of Merrilor where the refugees from Caemlyn had arrived. It was now filled with Trollocs slaughtering. : Aviendha kneels over Rhuarc's body. She feels regret, then anger as she realizes Hessalam has done this to him. With Cadsuane, Amys, Talaan and Alivia attacking Hessalam, she barely sees Aviendha until she is close. Aviendha weaves a spear of fire and runs toward her, the sounds of Darkhounds taking down the defenders of the mountain urging her on. Hessalam begins to weave balefire but Aviendha stops her with Spirit before she can do so. She feels the earth tremble beneath her as Hessalam prepares a weave of Earth. The ground explodes beneath Aviendha as she leaps up, her skirt and skin being torn apart by rock. She grips the spear of light in two hands and brings it down into Hessalam as she landed. In that moment, they both vanished. Characters * Aviendha * Alivia * Amys * Cadsuane Melaidhrin * Hessalam * Rhuarc * Atal Mishraile * Alviarin Freidhen * Ayako Norsoni * Donalo Sandomere * Kash * Varil Nensen * Rianna Andomeran * Androl Genhald as Dragon Reborn * Pevara Tazanovni * Lindsar * Jonneth Dowtry * Sashalle Anderly * Sarene Nemdahl Referenced: * Rand al'Thor Places * Thakan'dar Valley * The Field of Merrilor * Stedding Sholoon * Shayol Ghul